


Il mistero dei dimenticati

by Charlotte_McGonagall



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, D&D campaign, Gen, POV First Person, Racism, Tags and rating might change as the campaign progresses
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/pseuds/Charlotte_McGonagall
Summary: “Alcune persone possiedono il talento di raccontare avventure straordinarie, mentre altre hanno l'occasione di viverle. Esiste poi un numero ancora più esiguo di creature fortunate che ha il privilegio di essere protagonista e narratore della propria storia.”Kallistra "Callie" Fairbanks — giovane tiefling e sacerdotessa di Oghma — ha lasciato la nativa Harrowdale alla ricerca del proprio destino insieme all'amico Lyle, bardo halfling. I due si troveranno preso coinvolti, insieme ad altri tre avventurieri, in una trama inaspettata, che Callie intende raccontare e tramandare.[Resoconto della mia prima campagna di D&D (5e), dal punto di vista del mio personaggio]





	Il mistero dei dimenticati

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver aperto questa storia. Faccio qualche piccolo avvertimento, poi vi lascerò al capitolo.  
> \- La vicenda è ambientata a Fearun, ma non voglio illudere gli appassionati. Non aspettatevi una storia fedele al 100% al canon dell’ambientazione, anzi. Questa non vuole essere una storia su Faerun, ma solo il racconto di una campagna che sto amando e vorrei condividere. La mia DM si è presa molte libertà, anche perché la vicenda si svolge più di 1000 anni dopo la timeline della 5e. La magia, la tecnologia e il mondo non sono cambiate drasticamente, ma cambiamenti politici nelle singole città o regni non sono così impensabili dopo tutto quel tempo.  
> \- La mappa che adoperiamo è una mappa della 4e, perché era la più recente che avevamo trovato che fosse abbastanza grande e dettagliata. Eventuali incongruenze con nomi di luoghi sono da imputare alla mappa (off game) e al time jump (in game).  
> \- La storia vuole essere la trascrizione del diario tenuto da Callie in game, è scritto dal suo punto di vista per un pubblico di abitanti di Faerun, in vista di una possibile pubblicazione. Per questo motivo, darà per scontato alcuni dettagli sulla geografia o sulla religione di Faerun. Cercherò di chiarire la maggior parte dei possibili dubbi nelle note alla fine di ogni capitolo. Se non ci riuscissi, chiedetemi pure oppure ricorrete a Google.  
> \- Per la stessa ragione, potrebbe soffermarsi maggiormente su alcuni dettagli e meno su altri, e non ha conoscenza di ciò che non conosce in game, anche se io stessa lo so.  
> \- Nota più importante di tutte: la campagna è ancora in corso e promette di durare ancora a lungo. Ciò che accadrà non dipenderà da me, e potrei dover interrompere la storia causa morte del pg o dover editare capitoli già scritti alla luce di fatti nuovi. Naturalmente sarete avvisati nelle note di un nuovo capitolo di eventuali cambiamenti a capitoli precedenti.  
> \- Anche il titolo potrebbe cambiare in base alla svolta che prenderà la campagna.

Alcune persone possiedono il talento di raccontare avventure straordinarie, mentre altre hanno l'occasione di viverle. Esiste poi un numero ancora più esiguo di creature fortunate che ha il privilegio di essere protagonista e narratore della propria storia. Non avr mai creduto che un giorno sarei stata tra questi ultimi.

Questo libro è un resoconto il più possibile fedele di fatti realmente accaduti a me e ai miei compagni di avventura. Ho assistito personalmente alla maggior parte degli eventi che racconterò di seguito, e dei rimanenti ho ricevuto resoconti ragionevolmente affidabili.

Il mio scopo è raccontare lo svolgimento dei fatti nel modo più accurato possibile, nei limiti della mia memoria da creatura mortale.

Mio padre diceva che la verità è un obiettivo estremamente difficile da raggiungere, ma tutte le cose realmente importanti lo sono.

 

Fu proprio con la morte di mio padre che tutto questo ebbe inizio. Finché era stato vivo, non avevo mai concretamente desiderato di lasciare Harrowdale, di lasciare il tempio, di lasciare lui.

Darvin Fairbanks mi aveva letteralmente raccolta dalla strada quando avevo cinque anni, mi aveva protetta, mi aveva amata, mi aveva dato un’istruzione e un cognome; ed io — che non avevo mai conosciuto il mio padre biologico né la sua identità — decisi che Darvin Fairbanks era il mio unico vero padre e non sentii mai la necessità di scoprire chi fosse l’uomo che mi aveva generata.

Era un uomo gentile e colto, sacerdote di Oghma, pacato nei modi, ma sempre fermo nelle sue decisioni, tanto da riuscire a farmi accettare al tempio, benché molti fossero contrari ad accogliere una tiefling. Ero certa che mi avrebbero cacciata, infatti: sapevo già all’epoca che il mio aspetto demoniaco — le corna, la coda, le ali da pipistrello, gli occhi gialli senza iride — disgustavano e terrorizzavano le persone.

Sapevo che molti non mi avevano accettata davvero e che alcuni erano invidiosi del mio percorso accademico, ma, dopo la morte di mio padre, la scoperta di quanto questa impressione fosse vera mi investì come un getto d’acqua gelida. Venute meno la sua protezione e la sua autorità, nulla poteva più porre un freno al disprezzo che Elyssa, l’Alta Ispiratrice, nutriva da sempre nei miei confronti; naturalmente, l’ostilità manifesta della più alta carica del tempio non fece che autorizzare implicitamente i miei detrattori di grado più basso ad abbandonare a loro volta la cautela.

Le settimane successive al funerale furono angosciose: mentre combattevo il dolore dentro di me, già sfinita dai mesi che avevo trascorso al capezzale di mio padre, mi trovai a fronteggiare anche una battaglia esterna per la quale ero ancora più impreparata. Non sono mai stata capace di impormi, di alzare la voce per difendere me stessa, di giocare d’astuzia, ho sempre cercato di affrontare gli avversari con una gentilezza e una mitezza disarmanti, tutte cose che resero fin troppo facile approfittarsi di me. Subdolamente, nelle piccole cose come nelle grandi, altri giovani studiosi cominciarono a sottrarmi oneri accademici e, con essi, i meriti. I miei sforzi sembravano non contare più e nemmeno il mio status di Chierica.

Mi sentivo impotente e la sera mi addormentavo piangendo.

Non racconto queste cose per suscitare pietà nel lettore, ma solo per chiarire in quale disposizione d’animo fossi quando Lyle Thornhill mi disse che sarebbe partito all’avventura.

 

Lyle era un halfling mio coetaneo, nonché mio migliore amico da quasi vent’anni.

Da bambino, come i suoi quattro fratelli, era stato inviato alla scuola del tempio di Oghma per ottenere un’istruzione di base. Lì, tra i banchi di scuola, ci eravamo conosciuti ed eravamo presto diventati amici. Eravamo entrambi studenti brillanti, ma, dove io ero timida e schiva, lui era espansivo e avventato. Lui si esponeva per me e io cercavo di frenare i suoi eccessi.

Eravamo inseparabili e, in breve, la sua famiglia — numerosa, chiassosa e amorevole — divenne anche mia.

Avevamo quindici anni quando ci separammo a lungo per la prima volta. Lyle, determinato a dedicare la sua vita ai libri, avrebbe continuato i suoi studi presso il collegio del tempio di Demeir a Yhaunn, mentre io ero rimasta ad Harrowdale, già intenzionata a intraprendere la carriera ecclesiastica. Così, da allora, i nostri incontri si limitarono alle sole vacanze.

La sua lontananza mi pesava, ma non volli mostrarglielo troppo. Lui era avviato per sua strada e io per la mia. Entrambi avevamo chiaro il nostro destino, o almeno così credevamo.

 

Dopo circa dieci anni, la nostra visione del futuro iniziò ad incrinarsi. Durante l’inverno della malattia di mio padre, Lyle mi scriveva delle sue frustrazioni. C’erano conflitti al tempio di Deneir, lotte intestine tra coloro che miravano a succedere al vecchissimo gnomo che deteneva il titolo di Gran Sacerdote. In quel clima, Lyle fece amicizia con tiefling di nome Randal, un anziano artista di strada, che aveva incantato il mio amico con la sua musica. Iniziò a frequentarlo assiduamente e me ne parlava con toni entusiastici nelle sue lettere. I suoi professori (in particolare un certo Sergor Kulenov, che avevo imparato ad immaginare come l’equivalente maschile di Sorella Elyssa) non erano felici di quel rapporto — in parte per disprezzo verso quello che di fatto era un tiefling senza fissa dimora, in parte perché Lyle rischiava di distogliere l’attenzione dagli studi — e il mio amico ne era profondamente indispettito.

Qualche tempo dopo mi scrisse che Randal aveva lasciato la città all’improvviso, forse perché costretto, e Lyle visse la separazione dal suo nuovo mentore come un lutto.

Ammetto che prestai scarsa attenzione alle sue lettere, assorbita com’ero dalla malattia di mio padre; anzi, ero quasi offesa dal fatto che mi riversasse addosso problemi che, in quel momento, mi apparivano futili. Io stavo perdendo l’unico membro della mia famiglia e lui — che dalla vita aveva sempre avuto tutto, che era nato in una famiglia felice e benestante — mi parlava del distacco da un uomo che conosceva appena e sembrava accorgersi solo ora che la condizione dei tiefling, fuori dal nostro piccolo mondo di biblioteche e aule scolastiche, era più tragica e più complessa degli episodi di bullismo di cui ero stata vittima da bambina e ai quali lui aveva assistito. Io invece non avevo avuto il lusso di poter ignorare quella verità.

 

Lyle tornò ad Harrowdale qualche settimana dopo il funerale di mio padre e corse subito da me. Aveva perso il solito entusiasmo, appariva svuotato e disilluso. Quella sera parlammo a lungo, a tratti piangendo, confidandoci i rispettivi dolori, mentre io dimenticavo l’insofferenza che avevo provato nei mesi precedenti.

Mi disse di avere scoperto che era stato Sergor a far cacciare Randal da Yhaunn. Aveva origliato una sua conversazione con Goran Helder, un professore che aveva sempre stimato. A ferirlo non fu solo l’ennesima rivelazione della meschinità di Sergor, ma soprattutto l’apparente indifferenza di Goran per quella vicenda.

Era incerto sul suo percorso di vita. Improvvisamente le sale piene di libri che aveva adorato gli sembravano una prigione e gli uomini colti che aveva tanto ammirato gli si rivelarono vuoti e privi di umanità, presi ad accumulare una conoscenza sterile e manierista, troppo distaccata dal mondo reale. Gli sembrava che quegli uomini avessero tradito il senso più profondo del messaggio di Deneir. Inoltre, benché la sua devozione al dio della scrittura non fosse mutata, sentiva il richiamo seducente della musica di Milil, e questo lo confondeva.

Mi disse che voleva andarsene, vedere il mondo, sperimentare la vita senza la mediazione dei libri o degli insegnanti, uscire dal microcosmo chiuso nel quale era vissuto, suonare la sua musica, usare la sua magia.

Io — poiché, pur non avendo i suoi dubbi di fede, nel tempio di Oghma soffrivo quanto se non più di lui in quello di Deneir, nonché per un’altra ragione che non gli rivelai — gli dissi: “Vengo con te”.

 

Pochi giorni dopo, andammo al porto e salimmo sulla nave più economica che avrebbe attraversato il Mare delle Stelle Cadenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il prologo vi sia piaciuto. Non so quando avrò tempo di pubblicare il prossimo, ma ci tenevo a iniziare questa storia.  
> Dal prossimo capitolo, inizierà il resoconto della campagna vera e propria e inizierete a conoscere il resto del party. Questo capitolo era solo l’antefatto necessario a introdurre Callie e Lyle.  
> Inizio col ringraziare le mie compagne di party: Francesca, Elisa, Giulia e Manuela. E grazie soprattutto alla persona che ha reso tutto questo possibile: Leli, la nostra meravigliosa DM, che ha raccolto questo gruppo di giocatrici alle prime armi e ci ha regalato una storia bellissima. Spero di renderle giustizia col mio racconto.
> 
> Per chiarire meglio alcuni passaggi del capitolo, per i meno ferrati di Lore di Forgotten Realms:  
> \- Oghma è il dio della conoscenza, mentre Deneir e Milil sono due divinità a lui subordinate e sono rispettivamente il dio della scrittura e delle immagini e il dio della musica. È normale per il clero di Oghma e Deneir (nonché per i seguaci laici) dedicarsi a una carriera di tipo accademico.  
> \- Il Mare delle Stelle Cadute è un grosso lago salato interno al continente di Fearun attorno al quale sorgono numerosi insediamenti. Harrowdale (o Velar’s Dale o New Velar a seconda del periodo storico e dell’edizione) e Yhaunn sono città che sorgono sulla costa orientale del suddetto mare, all’interno di una sorta di fiordo (Harrowdale si trova più a nord di Yhaunn).


End file.
